


The Things We Do For Love

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Pansy does Draco's homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capeofstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=capeofstorm).



Pansy would feel resentment after this, she knew. She always tried to hide it, but _she_ should be getting the recognition, not Draco. Still, she did love Draco and she wanted him to be successful in his studies, so she always happily wrote his essays for him.

The astronomy project, though? Astronomy was her penchant. She would have to take a failing grade because she didn't have time to do both her own project and his. So why was she doing _his_? She should get the recognition for the brilliance of her work!

It was a question she had asked herself many times before, but it always came back to the same thing: the light in Draco's eyes when she handed him the finished work for him to turn in.


End file.
